Forum:Khezu guide by Daimyo of the East
Guide Made By: Daimyo of the East Guide for: Khezu ( shudder ) Game: MHFU Rank: Elder and High rank Weapon Type: Hammer, Low rank reccomendations include Iron Striker and any upgrades up to anvil, gunhammer prototype,High rank, Hard bone hammer, Dead revolver, Onslaught upwards. Sword and shield, Red Saber, Djinn, Corona, Shakalaka Saber works too, but I'd personally stick with fire. Armor: Low rank: I'll give the usual reccomendations, Hunter, Autotracker's always handy and Carving Iron man ain't half bad. If you're feeling confident, Hermitaur, Defense +20, to let you live that little bit longer, but -20 Thunder Res, to make you die that little bit quicker. Kut-ku, small attack and health boost but can easily be gemmed for a bigger one, Conga is good if you're in the swamp and you're using bounce bombs, as Bomb Strenghth Up will help, antiseptic and quick eating is good too, but you lose stamina faster. Blangonga is actually available from the beggining with Guild low rank quests, So that REALLY deserves a mention. Quake res up isn't used in this quest, but you can easily gem for Cold elimination, so you can leave the hot drinks at home, and the defense is pretty good too. High rank, Blangonga again, same as last time, anything with Earplugs, if you're good at blocking/evading or just confident, my usual set Hermitaur U, gemmed for Guard inc and Defense +40, but you can remove Guard inc for Auto guard if you like, but I don't find I need it. Guide: Khezu is a big, fat, slimy, UGLY S.O.B, and we all hate him for it. His elecrical attacks are powerful, can paralyze, and have ridiculous accuracy, and since Khezu's blind, if you're battling you can't leap of faith and his Ground bolts are unblockable without Guard inc,, And to make it worse you HAVE to farm him for a thunder element melee weapon, and we all know this fact and hate him for it. Anyway, enough of my ranting, back to the guide. Khezu can be quite intimidating, to newer players especially, he really belongs in Resident Evil, not Monster Hunter. But, surprisingly, he is actually easily farmable if you get used to him and realize what works. First, Hammers, Khezu don't stand a chance. Just triple pound the head whenever possible, and if you see him preparing an attack, roll. Keep close, because then jumps and bolts are less likely to hit you, and stay just out of range during the electrical field, so you can run back in straight after. Sword and shield, hack at the legs like a serial killer and you will constantly trip him, aloowing little chance for him to attack you, and if you're doing co-op it gives a chance for your team to whale on him. While attacking the legs you ony have to worry about the field, which you can easily block after cancelling your combo when you see him rearing up. At long range, if you chose the Hermitaur U set, you can block incoming bolts if you can't evade them, and it will greatly reduce the damage and you won't be paralyzed. All these tactics work for both High and Low rank Khezu, and I hoped it helped you begginers to farm this ugly beast, and rid the world of one more Khezu. If you think this guide needs any improvements or wish me to make more guides, reccomend the monster and weapon to me at my talk page. Thanks for reading!